Star Wars: Earth Wars
by DestiniesSaber
Summary: The ghost crew go to Earth looking for a new base for the rebellion. Landing and meeting Cappi he tells of how dinosaurs have overrun. I don't own Star Wars Rebels. gabeherndon308 helped me write this. There will be NO bad words, there WILL be minor bruises. Kinda sad story but, mainly adventure.


~5 years ago~

Dad was driving me home from school and mom was in the passengers chair as I eagerly told them what I learned that day. Mom laughed at a mispronounced word and dad joined in, I, myself couldn't help but laugh with them. Everything was amazing in that one moment! And then dinosaurs- they came out of no where! Everyone was swerving, screaming... and dying. Dad stopped the car, mom screamed I merely sat still in panic and shock. My dad checked the rear-view mirror to see if we could turn around and get away.

~present~

_ghost crew view_

"Finally!" Ezra exclaimed "Peace and quite has arrived!" flopping down on the common room couch.

"You shouldn't have said anything." Sabine stated simply walking by looking mock serious. Ezra didn't seem to care... until chopper zapped him and Zeb, instantly retreating starting an argument with Ezra and Zeb on how to catch chopper, and who would.

Hera walked in smiling at the ruckus. "Specters!" Hera said loud enough for everyone (even chopper in his hiding spot) to hear. "We have a mission!" Once she was sure she had their attention she continued "The Rebellion wants us to look for planets beyond the outer rim that they can use."

After Atallon the Rebels had been going from planet to planet; but they needed a place that wasn't inhabited so no one would get hurt, and they're best chance of finding a place that the empire didn't know about and was uninhabited but inhabitable was the outer rim. Ezra didn't know what to think and he contemplated the idea in his head- Sabine on the contrary was expressing what a great idea it was, and yet another different reaction was chopper beeping about how it would take to much of his time. Kanan was on board with the idea even though he remained silent everyone could see on his face his willingness to pursue it. Zeb stated he'd do it not really voicing his opinion very much but his tone said (quite clearly) he'd do anything for the rebellion. Ezra remained silent hearing what everyone else thought. He liked the idea and always enjoyed exploring thus he agreed heartily.

Before the crew knew it they were off! While waiting they did what they were in the middle of or whatever, (man this is great storytelling this paragraph) Zeb and Ezra just chased and plotted revenge on chopper longer than normal.

They finally arrived and a yellow sun took it's place in the center of the new unexplored solar system with 8 planets as a total. Orbiting around the sun a small grayish planet (That was waaay to close to the sun to be inhabitable) followed by a red planet (the scans on the ghost read it as a desert planet so they decided to skip that one also), A nice blue planet (mainly consisting of water but there were large masses of land that one looked good). Hera set course for the third planet from the sun alerting the crew quickly about they're first planet to explore.

Hera turned the ghost and flew into the atmosphere- but it was to strong and the the ghost started to come down "Everyone- BRACE YOURSELVES!) Hera yelled pulling the yolk as hard as she could while looking for a clearing it was a mountainous area with buildings some form of a town maybe? But it was old and falling apart everything was covered with plants. They wound up with a crash landing, apparently in a neighborhood Hera speculated.

Zeb whacked his arm bruising badly enough he wouldn't be able to use it for a while without feeling sore but nothing broken; Sabine knocked her head but wasn't hurt too badly everyone else was okay except for a few bumps and bruises- discluding chopper who was complaining like crazy about a single scratch on his paint. To be specific his words were: "I told you this was a bad idea MY PAINT GOT SCRATCHED OFF AND I'LL NEVER BE THE SAME!" and repeat that about a dozen times.

"Oh... great! What do we do now?!" Ezra asked groaning

Hera immediately shot Ezra a glare that said 'Shut your trap right now while I think.' Kannan thought up a plan first though: "We should look around and see if there's anything we can use to repair the ghost."

"What if we can't?" Sabine piped up.

"We'll make do with what we have... somehow, and we might have spare parts from... umm... something. Let's head out" Hera said taking command again.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, Kannan you might actually have a good idea" Zeb grunted giving Kannan a nudge with his good arm.

They all headed out thinking they would be ready for anything! That is until they headed out for a few minutes out Ezra had the sudden realization that someone might should stay to watch the ship just in case the native's to the world (if there was any besides animals,) got curious about the ship and made it worse than it already was. The crew stopped to contemplate the idea when Ezra and Kannan felt something through the force- someone was following them! They quickly turned around and looking into the distance they couldn't see anyone there was the ship but...

"What's that?" Ezra asked to anyone who was listening and as they looked where Ezra was pointing they saw velociraptors near the clearing to the right of the ship!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story **_gabeherndon308_ **helped a bunch😀, Also as annoying as it is to read "please R&R" it's really cool to see what people think! And constructive criticism is always welcome!  
**


End file.
